batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar
Sugar was a love interest for the Harvey Dent side of Two-Face. Sugar is sweetness and light, and about as good as the good side of Two-Face deserves. History Not much is known about her except that she was a love interest and henchwench on Two Face's good side while her sister Spice was on the bad side. When The Riddler tracked them down at Two Face's hideout, he showed his new mind box to them and promised that he would help them solve "The greatest Riddle of all, the mother of all Riddles: Who is Batman?" in return for helping him steal production capital and place boxes all over Gotham City. They formed an alliance and hid out at Riddler's hideout at his factory called Nygmatech where he developed a strong mind device to drain knowledge from the citizens of Gotham. Sugar was Riddler's date (who was under his secret identity of Edward Nygma) at the Ritz Gotham to help him show his new improved box to Gotham. When she saw Bruce Wayne (Nygma's ex employer) she said to Edward: "He is too cute. How come you don't look so good in that suit?" Edward was furious, and told her she was here to work, not to stare at Bruce Wayne. She goes with Edward to help him show the qualities of his new box that gives fully holographic fantasies. After urging Bruce to try the machine himself, Edward dances with Bruce's date Dr. Chase Meridian. Bruce goes up to inspect the machine. Sugar takes the opportunity to follow him, and asks him if he is looking for something. He covers up his panic by telling her that he was just wondering how it could be turned off. She shows him by removing a green tube from the control panel. But while Bruce goes in, she secretly puts another one in, which was what Edward had planned all along, to read Bruce's mind. After finding out from the Riddler and Two Face that Bruce Wayne is Batman, she becomes part of a trap for the Dark Knight. The Riddler invites Batman to his lair after capturing Chase and then Robin. He tells him that he knows who he is and if they can truly co-exist. Sugar suddenly appears, and pulls down a curtain on a glass cylinder to reveal Chase. Then, her cohort appears, and pulls down the curtain of the other one to reveal Robin. The deranged Prince of Puzzlers gives the Caped Crusader a choice to rescue Chase or Robin but he distracts him by giving him a riddle of his own long enough for the Dark Knight to destroy the mind device and warp the villain in the process. As the lair explodes around them Sugar and Spice make their escape. What happened to them after that is unknown, but the novelization says that they disappeared from Gotham forever to avoid capture. Two Face is killed and the Riddler is taken to Arkham Asylum. Behind the scenes In the original script, she was known as "Lace". Appearances *''Batman Forever'' *''Batman Forever (Novelisation)'' Category:Batman Forever Villains Category:The Dark Knight Villains